


Rescue Me (SOS)

by pasiphile



Series: Bad Girls Do It Well [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, D/s, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, First Date, First Meetings, Genderswap, Stalking, Women Being Awesome, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasiphile/pseuds/pasiphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going home with crazy-eyed brunettes you’ve only known for five minutes is never a good idea. Not even if they’re fascinating and sizzling hot and more than a little bit… unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘Another vodka.’

The barman raised his eyebrows. ‘You sure about that, love?’

Sev closed her eyes in exasperation. She liked this pub, and starting a fight would get her banned. Again. Even if it was fucking tempting.

‘Yeah, I’m fucking sure,’ she snarled. ‘Start pouring.’

He shrugged and turned to the shelf behind him. Sev ran her hands over her face. Maybe she should’ve gone to a club instead. She felt _wired_ , and she could really use -

‘Tough day?’

She looked up. A woman had sat down on the barstool next to Sev - god, she must be really drunk that she didn’t even notice someone sneaking into her personal space - and was now smiling expectantly at Sev.

‘You could say that.’

Sev looked the newcomer up and down. Red lips, dark hair, short skirt. Pretty little thing, although after a certain amount of alcohol everyone started looking pretty, even the overweight bearded wanker behind the bar.

‘My name’s Jen,’ the woman said brightly. ‘What’s yours?’

There was something seriously odd about the way she was talking, as if she was an eight-year old making friends at a new school.

‘Sev,’ she said. And preemptively added, ‘s short for Severine.’

‘Really? Unusual name.’

‘Creative parents.’ The barman plunked her drink in front of her and she took a large gulp, revelling in the burn down her throat.

‘Not the talkative type, are you, Severine?’

Sev turned her head and studied the woman. Pretty, definitely pretty, and there was something slightly flirtatious about her smile.

‘That’s alright,’ Jen continued, still smiling. ‘It wasn’t _talking_ I had in mind.’

Okay, scrap the _slightly_. ‘So,’ Sev asked, turning on her barstool so she faced Jen. ‘What did you have in mind then?’

She licked her lips. ‘Come back to mine and I’ll show you.’

Sev put down her glass on the bar with a loud thunk and wiped her mouth. ‘Fair enough. Let’s get going.’

‘No nonsense, eh?’ Jen laughed. ‘I like that in a woman. Come on, then.’

***

They’d barely made it out of the pub before Jen pushed Sev against the brick wall and kissed her, completely out of the blue.

Well, not _completely_ out of the blue, of course, but it still took her by surprise. Sev was used to being the straightforward one, and she didn’t surprise very easily. Not anymore.

She ran her hands down Jen’s side, over the soft fabric of her shirt to the swell of her arse. Jen smelled of woody perfume and shampoo and something else beneath that, something indefinable, but whatever it was, it set Sev’s body on fire. Or maybe that was just Jen’s hands roving all over her, as if she wanted to touch everywhere, surveying the property before actually buying it.

Jen broke off the kiss and leaned back just a little. ‘I lied,’ she said hotly.

‘Yeah?’ Not that Sev really cared at this point.

‘I don’t have a place. Will a hotel do for you?’

Sev grabbed a handful of dark hair and pulled her in for another kiss. Damn, Jen was good, if a little more aggressive than she had expected of such a delicate little thing.

‘I’ll take that as a _yes_ then?’ Jen asked.

‘Right now I’d take you right here if you wanted,’ she growled, nose in Jen’s fragrant hair. Must be the booze talking. Not that she had much reservations even when she was sober, but -

‘Good to know.’ She pulled Sev back and winked. ‘But I’d prefer a bed, at least for now.’

_For now_. The words set off Sev’s alarm bells, but then Jen took her hand and pulled her along, and she forgot all about it.

***

She didn’t keep track of where they were going, distracted as she was by Jen, the way she moved in those heels - at least four inches high, how the hell did she keep from falling? - and the way she looked back every once in a while and smiled. Besides, she needed all her concentration to keep walking straight. Maybe she’d had just a _little_ more booze than was wise.

But she did start to pay attention when they entered a building. She’d been expecting some sleazy little motel but judging by the décor, the little weirdo had dragged her straight to the Savoy. Was Sev about to shag an heiress? Fun thought.

Jen got a key from the girl at the desk and pulled Sev along again. She could just see the receptionist throwing them a curious look before she got dragged to the hallway and into the lift.

‘You’re very eager,’ Sev panted as Jen pushed her against the wall, _again_ , and attacked Sev with a ferocity that reminded her of wildcats clawing and hissing.

‘Ooh, sweetie,’ she thrilled. ‘I’m _dying_ with anticipation here.’ She leaned closer, pressed against Sev from knee to shoulder, lips less than an inch from her ear. ‘I can’t wait to see what you look like out of those clothes, sweating, writhing, _begging_.’ She bit gently at Sev’s earlobe.

Sev suddenly wondered if she wasn’t out of her depth, here.

But then the lift pinged and she was manhandled towards a door and she couldn’t give a shit, because she’d always liked risks and Jen, she was starting to understand, was just that. A _risk_.

‘Here,’ Jen said triumphantly, throwing open the door. She didn’t switch on the lights, but even so Sev could see the room was huge, stylish, tastefully decorated. The bed wasn’t small either.

‘Now, give me just a second and I’ll be right back.’ She went to tiptoe, kissed Sev on the cheek, and disappeared to the bathroom.

Sev went to the window and looked outside, breathing hard. They were high up and the view was gorgeous, the Thames glittering with reflected light, the London Eye in the distance. It couldn't be more different from her little basement flat.

She took a deep breath, listened to the muted sound of cars outside. With Jen out of the room it seemed like some of her common sense was coming back, along with caution. There was something about that woman that made her slightly nervous, which was ridiculous. For fuck's sake, it wasn't like this was her first one-night stand, even though she usually ended up in hotels a little less classy than this one.

But Jen... She was something else, something Sev couldn’t make sense of, and it thrilled her to the bone.

'Undress.'

Sev whirled around.

Jen was standing outlined in the doorway of the bathroom, like something straight out of a wet dream. Lacy red underwear, matching lips,  those heels...

‘Like what you see, do you?’ Jen asked softly. She took a few steps closer, and Sev couldn’t look away from the sway of her hips, the line of her legs, her tiny waist. ‘Cat got your tongue, Sev?’

She coughed. ‘Yeah, I like. A lot.’

Jen smiled. She raised her hand to her own throat, thumb at the hollow between her collarbones, and drew it down, fingertips trailing over the top of her breasts.

‘Well, Sev?’ Her fingers went lower, skimming over her ribcage, her stomach. ‘Are you going to _do_ something?’ And even lower, at the waistband of her knickers, one fingertip sliding underneath the elastic. ‘Or are you just going to _watch_.’

Sev snapped out of it and started tearing off her clothes as quickly as she could, only stopping when she was wearing nothing but her pants. And then she had to swallow.

Even though she was dying to get her hands on Jen and just get on with it, something about this whole thing was still making nervous. Normally she couldn’t care less about modesty, she just didn’t _do_ self-conscious. And yet now she needed all her resolve to take that last step, to hook her thumbs into the waistband of her boxers and slide them down.

There was something predatory about the way Jen was looking at her.

She stepped closer and reached out but Jen shook her head and put her finger on Sev’s lips. ‘Ah-ah. Not yet, sweetheart.’

She drew her finger down gently, tracing the same path she had on her own body, down the line of Sev’s throat, around the slight curve of her breast, down the quivering muscles of her stomach to her jutting hipbone, leaving a trail of goosebumps in her wake.

'Beautiful.'

That broke the spell. Sev laughed and pulled back. ‘You need your eyesight corrected, love. I haven’t been _pretty_ since I was twelve.’

‘I said _beautiful,_ not _pretty_. Now...’

She took Sev’s wrist and pulled, a great deal harder than she was expecting. She stumbled and ended up sitting on the bed. She had maybe a second to catch her breath and then Jen sat down in her lap, knees on either side of Sev’s hips. Putting Sev’s face level with Jen’s breasts.

They were very nice breasts.

Sev put a hand on the small of Jen’s back to support her and looked up into her hooded eyes. ‘You don’t waste time, do you?’

‘I don’t hear you complaining.’ She kissed Sev, leaning closer and pushing her down on the bed. Sev kept her arm around Jen’s waist, pulling her along with her. Her skin was hot under Sev’s hands, almost feverish. Burning. It felt appropriate.

Jen pulled off and put her hands on the sheets on either side of Sev’s face, crouching over her.

Oh, the things I could do to you,' she breathed. It should have sounded like ridiculous cheesy boasting, but it didn't, oh _god_ how it didn't.

Sev reached up but Jen caught her wrist and pinned it to the mattress.

‘Look at you,’ Jen said, sounding almost fond. ‘Panting for it, aren’t you?’

‘I’m not - ‘ She trailed her thumb of her free hand over the woman’s spine, tried to ignore the feeling of  Jen’s fingers around her other wrist because she didn’t usually like this, she was always the active one, the one who took charge, but the delicate pressure against her tendons was doing her head in. ‘I’m not usually this desperate,’ she managed.

'It's just giving me more to work with, darlin'.'

She bent down and kissed Sev again, slow and deep, her fingers caressing Sev's wrist. 'What do you want?' she whispered. 'Tell me.'

Sev kept her eyes shut. 'I don't give a fuck. Do what you want, just, just _do something_.’

'Such freedom.' She changed position, one arm supporting her, and stroked Sev's cheek with the back of her fingers. 'Lie still, then.'

She nodded. Jen touched Sev’s knee, stroked up to the inside of her thigh, and stopped moving as her thumb found the scar.

_Don't ask,_ Sev thought, eyes shut. _Just don't_.

She didn't, thankfully. Her hand went higher, tracing the sensitive skin right on the inside of her thighs. And stopped there, not moving further. Sev opened her eyes. Jen was watching her.

'What – '

She smirked, and – her eyes still on Sev's face – pushed a finger in and up. Sev cursed, legs kicking against the edge of the bed.

'Oh, honey,' the woman said, sliding in a second finger. 'You're beautiful when you're desperate like this. Did you know that?'

Her fingers curled, pressing up just a little harder than was comfortable. Sev bit her lip in attempt to keep quiet, but then the woman's thumb pressed against her and Sev's fingers twisted in the sheets and she cursed, again.

She hadn't been wrong about the _desperate_.

'Beautiful,' the woman said again. She bent down, licked along Sev's breastbone, gently closed her teeth around Sev's nipple. Her mouth was careful and light and sweet but her fingers were almost violent, still pushing up, just on the edge of painful. The contrast between the two kept her from just giving in to it, made her notice every little detail, and Sev gave up on the sheets and buried her hands in the woman's hair.

A particularly vicious twist of her fingers left Sev gasping. 'I'm - '

'I know.'

Steady circles around her clit and never-ending pressure inside of her and then, just as she was near, the _bitch_ bit down hard and Sev actually yelled when she came, a straight-out breathy shocked-sounding porn shout.

Jen worked her through the aftershocks, stopping just before it became too much. She pulled her fingers out and wiped them on the sheets, and moved up again, leaning on her elbows and hovering over Sev's face.

Sev threw her arms around Jen’s waist, still panting. Jen smiled and pecked her on the lips, strangely chaste after all she'd just done.

Her mouth tasted of powder and lipstick.

Sev stared up at the ceiling as Jen nuzzled along her jaw. Her breathing was coming back, and with it, the little common sense the alcohol hadn’t wiped away. Everything about this felt strange, off. Unusual.

And when the hell had she become a pillow queen, anyway?

She took a deep breath, tightened her hold on Jen's waist, and flipped them around.

'Golly,' Jen laughed, eyes huge. 'Look at you, taking charge.'

Sev lunged and kissed her, and Jen arched up under her. It was a relief to see her do something instinctual like that. Jen seemed so in control all the time it was getting scary.

Jen drew her nails down Sev’s back. ‘Go on then,’ she whispered. ‘Show me what you can do.’

A clear challenge. Sev grinned and went down.

***

When she opened her eyes it was still dark, and the sheets smelled of expensive fabric softener and sex.

Sev blinked sleepily. Time to leave, probably. She took the arm that was holding her around the waist and tried to slip underneath it, but suddenly the arm tightened, trapping her.

'No you're not,' Jen murmured. 'I'm keeping you.'

To Sev’s sleep-addled brain this made perfect sense. She closed her eyes and snuggled back.

***

She woke up with a pounding headache and an as-yet unspecified feeling of unease. It wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling.  Get angry, get drunk, do something questionable and regret it in the morning, that had been her standard MO for these last few years. And this was the part where she slunk off in the night - only it seemed to be light already.

A thud of a cabinet door closing signified someone else was in the room. Another woman. Memories were starting to come back, of pale spidery fingers and a throaty, mocking laugh.

She glanced down at herself and blinked. There were a fair few vivid red scratches, and - she touched her fingers lightly to her nipple and winced - fucking _bite marks_ on her breasts. _Definitely_ time to leave.

She pushed up to her elbows and looked around the room. The door to the bathroom was open, and the woman - Jen, right, that was her name - was standing naked in front of the mirror, dark hair wet and loose against her shoulders.

Without her makeup she looked a little odd, undefined. Even more innocuous-looking than yesterday, but Sev now had a pretty good idea how fucking misleading that first impression had been.

She slid out of the bed and found her pants. She should have left already, should’ve buggered off when it was still dark, the way she always did. She couldn’t remember the last time she had stayed the night.

‘The shower’s free, if you want.’

Sev hopped around, one leg inside her jeans. Jen was leaning in the doorway, completely naked, about as self-conscious as a cat. In the harsh light of day she looked less perfect, too. But all those little imperfections - a tiny scar on her clavicle, stretch marks on her hips - perversely only made her more attractive.

‘Thanks, but I’m leaving,’ Sev said, doing her damned best to keep her eyes on Jen’s face.

‘So soon?’ She pouted. ‘Not even a goodbye kiss?’

Sev pulled her shirt back on and geared up for the post one-night-stand talk. ‘Look, love, this was fun, but I’m really not the type for... ‘

‘For?’

‘Long-term commitment.’ She pulled on her shoes and took her jacket from the chair.

‘I disagree.’

‘Yeah? Well, unfortunately what you think has little to do with it.’ She went to the door, but as she passed Jen’s pale hand caught her arm.

‘Again,’ Jen said, smiling a delicate little smile that bared her incisors, ‘I disagree.’

Sev shrugged her off and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Sev wasn’t the sentimental type. She mostly forgot about the people she fucked the day after. She didn’t keep score, either, no notches in the bedpost, she just - took what she wanted and left it at that.

But Jen kept cropping up in her thoughts. She’d see someone stumble in heels and think, _Jen would never twist her ankle_. She’d see a woman in red lipstick, and _it looked better on Jen_. Or she’d look at some underwear model on a billboard, and think how Jen, with her odd pale face and marks and scars was infinitely more sexy than that blow-up doll come to life.

It was strange, especially since the alcohol had scrambled her memory. She couldn’t consciously remember much about that night, but every now and then a fragment would pop up again.  She would be sitting in a meeting, and suddenly she’d recall things like the way Jen’s mouth had felt against her hip, with an all-five-senses-intensity that left her staring dreamily into empty space for at least a few seconds, much to the puzzlement of her clients.

She was obsessed, that was it, with a woman she’d only seen for one night. It was pathetic, it was -

‘Fancy meeting you here.’

Speak of the devil. Jen was standing in front of her table, red-tipped fingers resting against her styrofoam cup. ‘What a coincidence,’ she added brightly, when Sev didn’t react. ‘Do you mind if I join you?’ And without waiting for answer she sat down. She crossed her legs, took a sip from her cup, and cocked her head. ‘You don’t look that pleased to see me, sweetie.’

‘I’m - ‘ Her voice broke and she coughed. ‘Just surprised, is all.’

‘Hm. Well, have you been thinking of me?’

‘Not really.’

Jen smiled. ‘Really,’ she said, a statement, not a question, as if she knew exactly what had been going on Sev’s head for the last few days. ‘Anyway, I’ve found out some interesting things about you.’

Sev’s fingers tightened around her cup. ‘What do you mean, _found out_?’

‘Although most of it was disappointingly boring,’ Jen continued. ‘I would have pegged you for something dangerous, exciting, but... A _duty solicitor,_ Sev? Really?’

She shrugged. ‘It pays the bills.’

Ye-es, and I could understand you being a lawyer for the money, but that isn’t it, is it? No expensive possessions, your bank account’s quite full but not exactly what you’d call overflowing - ‘

‘Wait, you saw my account details?’

‘And your credit card records. Again, _boring_ , although I do approve of your latest purchase. Have you used it yet?’

Sev shook her head, trying to get rid of the growing sense of disorientation. ‘How did you -  You do know that’s illegal, do you?’

Jen smiled. ‘Well, you’re the expert on all things legal. For some reason. What on _earth_ possessed you to study law? At Thames Valley, even, although I appreciate you didn’t have that much of a choice, I saw your A-levels as well.’ She clucked her tongue. ‘Did someone slack a bit?’

‘Not that academic type, me,’ she replied, and then, as her brain caught up with the situation, ‘Why the hell should I justify myself to you, anyway?’

Jen leaned forward. Her expression changed, less amused, more fascinated. ‘You’re not stupid, though,’ she said softly. ‘Are you? You could have got straight A’s, if you had put a bit of work into it. Could have got into Cambridge or Oxford, I bet.’

‘Obviously I couldn’t. Now can you please - ‘

‘Do you enjoy it?’

She blinked. Jen’s eyes were getting on her nerves. ‘Enjoy what? The job? It’s...’ And for some reason, she couldn’t bring herself to lie, the way she usually did.

‘Thought as much. So why do you keep doing it?’

‘None of your fucking business, that’s why.’

Jen grinned. ‘I intend to make it my business, because darling, I could use a lawyer. And we really need to talk about your membership to the Rifle Club. Is that just a - ’

Sev slammed her hands flat on the table. Several people looked their way, but Jen only raised an eyebrow.

‘I’m leaving,’ Sev snapped.

‘Again?’ Jen sighed dramatically. ‘Oh well, if you must. I’m sure our paths will cross again.’

Sev stood up and loomed over Jen. She didn’t seem intimidated in the least. In fact, she looked mostly amused. ‘Don’t count on it,’ Sev said, in her roughest voice.

Jen just dimpled at her. ‘We’ll see, won’t we?’

Sev turned on her heel and stalked out of the café in anger.

Well, mostly anger.

***

She hoisted her bag over her shoulder and pushed open the door. The air felt too cool against her sweat-covered skin - she hadn’t bothered to shower before leaving.

‘Don’t you look delicious, all sweaty like that?’ a voice piped up next to her.

 _Her_ again.

'Kindly fuck off, will you?' Sev snapped.

'No, don't think I shall.'

It wasn’t a coincidence, Jen coming across her like that.

The last _eight times_ hadn’t been coincidences either. Jen kept popping up, wherever Sev went: the vegetable counter at Tesco’s, the newsagent, the waiting room of her GP.  She’d give a cheery wave, a saucy wink, roll her eyes in sympathy at some shared annoyance. Try to talk to Sev, even when she sent her very emphatic signals not to.

'This is stalking,' Sev said.

'I consider it _seduction_.'

'I don't give a fuck what you _consider_ it, sweetheart.'

'So go to the police.'

Sev ignored that and purposefully lengthened her strides, but the other woman somehow managed to keep up, even though her legs were shorter and she was wearing pointy heels again. When it became clear she couldn’t shake Jen off, she said, ‘Anyway, what's the point of seduction? We fucked already.'

'I know! I want to do it again!'

Sev glanced at the woman, who was grinning widely. 'You're insane.'

'Well, _yes_. Your point being?'

She closed her eyes. This was getting absurd. Nevermind that Jen was fascinating, she was also quite clearly disturbed. And a stalker was a stalker, no matter how hot she was. This could easily get out of hand.

'Look.' Sev grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her into an alley. 'Which part of _fuck off_ don't you understand?'

'Off.'

'You – ' She shook her head. ' _No_.'

'Oh, come on.' Jen smiled sweetly. 'Don't tell me you're not intrigued.'

'I don't do relationships.' Sev let her go with a little shake and turned on her heels.

'Can I have your number?' Jen called after her, accent giving the words a mocking lilt.

 _Disturbed_ , Sev told herself. _Trouble. Don’t_. The back of her neck prickled. Jen was watching her.

***

There was only one real place where she felt at home, at peace, and that was the firing range. There was nothing in the world like the feeling of her rifle against her shoulder and cheek, the trigger beneath her finger, the kick when she fired her shot.

And, of course, the glorious fierce pride when she hit the bull’s eye, over and over again. She never missed.

But it couldn’t last. It was a fantasy, a daydream - _fuck_ the army and its ridiculous outdated gender politics. An hour in a world she longed for, and then back to the boring bits. She pulled off the protectors, handed in her rifle, and went to the hallway.

Jen was waiting for her. Sev wasn’t even surprised anymore, a person could grow used to anything. Although Jen’s usual expression of amused superiority was missing this time. She looked a little thrown.

‘You’re better than I thought you’d be,’ Jen said, looking at Sev as if she had suddenly sprouted a tail.

‘I’m the fucking best.’ She shrugged on her jacket and held open the door for Jen.

‘I had a chat with the range officer,’ she said, still looking at Sev with that unusually serious expression. ‘He said you were selected for the Olympics, two years ago.’

‘And I told them where they could stick it. I’m not in it for the fucking competition.’

‘Then what are you in it for?’

‘I’m - ‘ She paused. Jen had done it again, drawn her into conversation like they were old friends, trying to trick her into revealing more than she wanted. She spun around and glared at Jen and her angelic smile. ‘A, you wouldn’t understand. And B, once again, none of your fucking business.’

Jen’s smile grew. ‘It’s the thrill, isn’t it?’

Sev stopped.

‘The simplicity,’ Jen continued, her voice going soft and insinuating. ‘The feeling of success, of accomplishment. Finally something that feels _right_...’

‘How did you - ‘ Sev squeezed her eyes shut. ‘Fuck this.’ She whirled and pointed a finger at Jen, who raised her eyebrows in an expression of polite interest. ‘I see you again, I’m going to call the police. Piss. Off.’ She turned on her heel and marched off.

‘You wo-on’t,’ Jen sang after her.

‘Watch me,’ she shouted, not looking back.

***

She didn’t go to the police, of course. She trusted the Justice system about as much as she’d trust a cardboard shield, but it was more than that. Other people would have been taking precautions, bolting doors, warning the neighbours. Panicking.

She should be afraid.

But she wasn’t. Jen was batshit insane, obviously, but she was also quite short and delicate, no physical threat to Sev’s five foot ten of wiry muscle and fifteen years of martial arts training. And yeah, alright, there were more kinds of threat than just the physical, but...

But if she was balls-to-the-wall honest with herself - which she was, always - she had to admit that she was more intrigued than anything else. And turned on, of course, because Jesus fucking _Christ_ Jen pushed her buttons. She hadn’t even thought about fucking someone else since that first night, and that was, what, three months ago?

Yes, three months. That wouldn’t do. She went to her wardrobe and pulled out her tightest jeans. A good shag might just be what she needed to flush Jen from her system. ‘Cause this had to stop, one way or another.

***

She found a likely club not that far away and went straight to the bar, gearing up for the whole tedious process of significant looks and thinly-veiled hints and flirty touches. That was another thing she had liked about Jen, the way she had cut straight through the bullshit and had gone from _hi_ to _fuck me_ in less than two minutes. And she -

No. The whole point of this was forgetting about Jen, right? She scanned the room, looking for potential hookups. A young woman caught her looking from the other side of the bar and smiled. Blonde, curvy, great smile. Perfect.

‘You come here often?’ a cheery voice piped up next to her.

Sev closed her eyes in exasperation. So much for her plans.  'Are you going to break into my flat next?' she asked.

'What makes you think I haven't already?'

She looked at Jen’s smug smile. 'I have a state of the art alarm system.'

'I have magic fingers,' Jen said, wiggling said fingers dramatically in front of Sev's nose. 'In more than one way, in fact, but you know that already.' She brushed her hand against Sev's arm.

Sev rolled her eyes and got up from the bar stool. 'Nice try. Didn’t anyone ever teach you no means no?.'

Jen slid off her chair as well and shrugged. ‘You just need some persuasion, as they say. Where are you going?’ She trailed after Sev to the exit. 'Need to see a man about your dog? Wash your hair?'

'I don't need fucking excuses, I'm just _not interested_.' Sev pushed open the back door and stepped out into the alley.

'Well, that's a lie,’ Jen said, and she couldn’t sound more condescending if she tried. ‘And not even a very good one. Really, Severine, I'm disappointed in you.'

Right. That was enough.

She spun around and swung out her arm, but even as she closed her fingers around the woman's throat she felt a sharp tip pressing just below her breastbone.

A knife. The bitch had a _knife_.

'Darling, we were _made_ for each other,' Jen purred, twisting the point just enough to tear the fabric.

Sev stepped back, stunned. Jen slid her knife neatly back in her skirt. So much for _no physical threat_. 'You keep a knife in your pocket?' Sev asked incredulously.

'Garter, actually. The pocket's got an opening to pull it out.' She widened her eyes, all innocent and sweet. 'I'm a woman on my own, I need to be able to protect myself. That is,' her expression turned sly, 'until I find someone to do the protecting for me.'

'I said _no._ '

The smile disappeared from Jen's face. Every single one of Sev’s instincts screamed _run_. 'This is getting tiresome, Severine,’ Jen said, voice like stone.

'Then stop doing this. I'm not going – I _won't_.'

'I'll have you yet,' Jen said darkly.

'Fuck off.' Sev turned on her heel and emphatically did not run.

***

_What makes you think I haven’t already?_

Good question. From the little she had seen Jen wasn’t the type to walk the line. Someone who would go through her bank account details wouldn’t balk at the idea of breaking in, right?

She squared her shoulders and went down the steps to her flat. She’d never felt any hesitation or fear walking around alone in London after dark, but right now the hairs at the back of her neck were standing up. Every noise made her jump, every moving shadow caught her attention. Her fingers even shook when she got her keys from her pocket, like she was some fucking teenaged girl.

She opened the door and scanned her room. Nothing, just her stuff, lying just like she had left it. She stepped inside and breathed in deeply in relief. She turned around to close the door again, feeling like a fool, and paused. And stared.

Sketched on the wooden surface, in something deep red that could only be lipstick, was a large heart, with a little J in one side and a S in the other.

Sev took a step back, still staring. This was insane, this was -

She giggled.

She couldn’t help it, it was just so over the top and ridiculous, and it should be terrifying but it wasn’t, not in the least. The giggle turned into a laugh, the laugh turned into a holler, until she had to sit down on the bed, tears running down her face, shaking with helpless laughter.

Maybe Jen wasn’t the only insane one here.

***

The lipstick washed off easily enough. Nothing else had been even touched, nothing was missing. Not that Sev had lots of things that would be considered valuable, but still. It seemed all Jen had wanted to do was leave an impression.

And she had. But strangely enough, this violation of her privacy didn’t bother her nearly as much as it should. Jen had gone from _nuisance_ to _danger_ \- the woman carried a weapon, and knew how to use it too, and Sev should be at least a bit alarmed by that. But once again there was a massive discrepancy between what she _should_ feel and what she actually felt. In fact, if she had known where Jen lived she would have gone straight there, to - to do something.. As it was, she just had to wait until Jen showed up again.

A splash of colour in an otherwise drab life.

The next morning  she got called to the police station for an eighteen-year old caught mugging an old lady - the joys of working pro bono. It was every bit as tedious as she expected, and afterwards she took a detour instead of going straight back to her stuffy little office. She found a bridge with a good view, leaned against the banister, and got out her fags.

Anything to get the stink of stale beer and old vomit from her nose, that rank smell that always lingered in police cells. The kid had been stupid and insulting and a bit of a perv, more interested in trying to get a look down her shirt than in what she had to say, and it had left a bad taste in her mouth. Say what you want about Jen, at least she leered with _style_.

 _Go on, you bitch_ , she thought. _Don’t disappoint.me now._

Down in the Thames, a boat full of tourists passed beneath the bridge.

Sev blew out a stream of smoke through her nose, ignored the speculative looks from the two guys that passed her, tapped the ash off into the water below.

Any minute now...

The scent was the first thing that hit her, woodsy and floral, but still with that edge underneath that made her smell different from other women.

She took another drag and didn’t look aside, not even when Jen’s elbow nudged hers.

‘You’re ridiculous,’ Sev said, staring at London Bridge. ‘And impossible. And possibly homicidal.’

‘Possibly?’

Sev’s mouth twitched, but she managed to keep the smile down.

‘Go out with me, Sev,’ Jen said sweetly. ‘Just a drink. I’ll make it worth your while.’

She snorted. ‘You don’t give up, do you? Anyone ever tell you the _dogged nice guy_ routine doesn’t suddenly start working because you’re a woman?’

‘What on earth does _nice_ have to do with it?’

‘Good point.’ She turned and leaned against the railing, the cold metal digging into her lower back. Jen looked slightly less manic than the last few times. Or maybe Sev was just getting used to the mad glint in those dark eyes. Still hot, though.

‘What would it take to get rid of you?’ Sev asked idly.

‘A nuclear explosion, I’d say.’

Sev stopped trying to play cool and just full-out laughed. ‘You know what you are, Jen?’ she said, smirking. ‘A fucking _venereal disease_. One ill-advised shag but the consequences follow you around for _months_.’

‘Comparing me to an STD? You’re such a sweet-talker.’

She rolled her eyes. ‘I never bother with sweet-talking.’

‘No, I noticed. Okay, so, what about a job, Sev? Can’t I tempt you with that?’ She sounded fond, almost. Patient. Kind.

‘What kind of job?’

‘Driver? Personal Assistant? Masseuse? I’m sure we can find something that appeals to you.’

She blew out another stream of smoke, watching Jen thoughtfully. She was bored of her job, that was true, but then she had been bored for most of her life. Toeing the line, following the rules...

She shook her head. ‘No.’

Jen sighed. ‘Still playing hard to get? But that’s alright, I can be patient.’

Sev took a deep drag from her cigarette, gathering her courage. ‘Won’t say no to a drink, though,’ she said, fully expecting for Jen to be enthused.

Instead she cocked her head and gave Sev a strange, unidentifiable look. ‘No,’ she said after a while.

‘But you _said_ \- ‘

‘Changed my mind.’ She gave a one-shouldered shrug and stole Sev’s cigarette from her fingers.‘I do that sometimes. No, Severine, it’s all or nothing now.’ She blew out a stream of smoke, lipstick leaving red traces on the cigarette, and Sev swallowed. ‘I’m quite tired of playing games. So what’s your answer, sweetheart?’

Sev narrowed her eyes. ‘You’re not getting my _all_ , love, if that’s what you’re thinking.’

‘Pity.’ She smiled. ‘And I was so looking forward to us teaming up.’

‘Yeah, well.’ Sev shrugged.

Jen chucked her cigarette into the water and winked. ‘Your decision, darling. Don’t regret it now.’ She turned and gave a little wave over her shoulder.

‘I suppose I’ll be seeing you again,’ Sev tried.

Jen only laughed in reply. Sev watched her retreating back with the bitter taste of disappointment in the back of her throat. She closed her eyes and tried to persuade herself that _no_ had been the right answer.

It didn’t really work.


	3. Chapter 3

Jen didn’t show up again.

Which was a _good_ thing, really. It had been a fun diversion but it couldn’t last, she had to get back to real life.

Even if it did mean mind-numbingly dull police reports for her fuckwits of clients, which weren’t nearly interesting enough to squash that tiny wondering voice in the back of her mind.

_When questioned, the suspect replied that he “didn’t know nothing about any theft” and -_

What exactly was that supposed to mean, anyway, all or nothing? Regular sex? Going on dates? Or giving up her earthly possessions and joining the Cult of Jen, because God knew her ego was big enough for it.

_The suspect then proceeded to resist arrest by hitting PC Turner in the stomach -_

And was this it? Had she blown her chance? Would Jen try to find someone else now? Not a very nice thought, that one.

_to which PC Hathaway reacted with trying to wrestle the suspect to the ground, trying to limit the physical damage -_

She blinked at her papers. The writing was getting more illegible and the whole thing was a bust anyway, the kid had a rap sheet a mile long. Although she could probably twist this into an unnecessary force thing, but she needed a clear mind for that, and the image of Jen in underwear dancing on the forefront of her mind wasn’t really helping matters.

She closed the folder and sighed, ran her hands over her face. Jen. She had shown up everywhere, but there was no way of tracking her down. She knew nothing about the woman, not even a last name. Where would she spend her Friday nights?

Well, not in a dingy basement flat in Croydon, that was for sure. Sev dumped the file on the heap of other files and pulled off her shirt. What were the things Jen liked? Well, the first time she’d been drinking and picking up women, right? So why not try that?

Sev pulled on a tight top and grinned at her reflection.

***

She cruised a lot of clubs in the next few nights. Looking for dark hair, pale skin, a smile that stopped her heart. From club to club, some a little seedy, some flashy and expensive and hard to get into, and everything in between. The one tonight was one on the high end of the spectrum, dark and stylish and filled with gorgeous people, and it had seemed exactly the sort of place Jen would visit. The place she _thought_ Jen would visit, because let’s face it, she knew practically nothing about the damn woman.

And yet, in some stupidly poetic way, it felt like she had known Jen for ages, and the other way around as well. Stupid, utterly ridiculous romantic _shite_.

And yet here she was again, scanning the crowd like an obsessed love-sick teenager.A couple of dark-haired women tonight, but not the one -

Wait.

She put down her drink and circled the dance floor. Yes, it was Jen, no mistake. Pressed up against another woman, hands buried in her hair. And the stranger had her paws all over Jen's arse and even from this distance she could see her laugh, could see the way the were moulded to each other, like –

Sev pushed aside the couple nearest to her and shouldered her way through the crowd to where Jen was dancing. She didn't even look around, even though she must have noticed Sev coming up.

Sev took Jen's shoulder and pulled her off forcefully. The other woman – brunette, twenties, pretty but nothing extraordinary – pulled an affronted face.

'Excuse _me_ , we were - '

'Piss off,' Sev snarled, baring her teeth.

Even over the throbbing music she could hear Jen's laugh, loud and delighted. Sev didn't look at her, just pulled her along, through the dancing couples straight to the bathroom. She threw the other woman inside and blocked the door.

Placed both her hands flat against the wood. Bowed her head. What the fuck had she been thinking? Since when did she get _jealous_?

'That worked better than I thought it would,' Jen said, still laughing.

Sev looked over her shoulder. ' _Why - '_ she started, frustrated beyond belief.

Jen licked her lips. The lights were pretty bad, but she could still see those dark eyes. ‘Changed your mind after all?’ Jen asked, and the following smile was honestly demonic. ‘Because darling, I never settle for anything less than I want.’

Sev grabbed Jen around the waist, swung her around, and slammed her hard against the door.

'Fine,' she muttered in between heated kisses, Jen's fingers clawing at her neck. 'Fine, you have me, got it, _don't do that again_.'

She didn’t bother with hands. She didn’t even bother removing any clothing, she just pulled Jen as close as she could, and they ended up rutting against each other with all the finesse and skill of horny teenagers.

Not that Jen seemed to mind, judging by the way she was half-panting half-laughing in Sev’s ear. ‘Say it again,’ she said, when Sev was starting to tremble with the first signs of approaching orgasm. ‘Say it.’

Sev buried her nose underneath Jen’s ear. ‘You _have me_ ,’ she gasped.

Jen’s nails dug into her neck. ‘ _I have you_ ,’ she said, and the finality in her voice should’ve been some kind of warning, but as Sev shook and cursed in Jen’s arms - and as Jen did the same against her - she couldn’t care less.

Eventually their breathing calmed down. Sev straightened up a little, putting a hand against the door in support.

Jen was leaning against the crook of her shoulder, still giggling softly. She slid her hand underneath Sev’s shirt and stroked the bottom of her ribcage. ‘What about I take you back to mine, Severine? Really, this time.’ She nudged her nose against Sev’s jaw. ‘I want to see what you look like spread out on my sheets.’

She didn’t wait for an answer, but took Sev’s hand and pulled her along.

Outside a small crowd was waiting, with expressions ranging from amused to affronted. Jen strode past them, nose in the air, like a queen past a cheering crowd, but Sev grinned back cheerfully.

***

‘Bloody hell,’ she said, when she saw Jen’s house.

‘Impressed?’ She opened the door and ushered Sev inside.

‘A bit. I thought only oil sheiks and movie stars could afford these places.’ She looked around curiously. The chandelier sparkled. The floors gleamed.

‘And me, of course.’ She took Sev’s hand again - like a dog on a leash - and pulled her up the stairs. ‘There is nothing I can’t afford.’

There were paintings on the wall, too. They looked strange, and old. Probably original. So Jen was rich, disgustingly wealthy, and Sev was willing to bet it wasn’t just an inheritance. Heiresses didn’t have knives strapped to their thighs.

Jen’s bedroom looked like a boudoir from the better class of romance novel. The bed was a four-poster one, king sized, with pale sheets and a huge amount of pillows. There were several large wardrobes and cabinets and a large chest of drawers next to the window, but Sev found her eye drawn again and again to the bed.

Jen spinned around and pulled her hair back from her neck. ‘Unzip me, will you?’

Sev blinked and got back to earth. ‘So, all that talk about jobs and being of use to you, was that just to get into my knickers?’ She pulled down the zip, revealing the curve of her spine, the straps of her bra.

‘Hardly.’ She turned around again and stepped out of the dress. Black underwear this time, satin instead of lace. ‘I’ve been looking for someone like you for a long time. You were just the first one that ticked all the boxes. And - ‘ she licked her lips, ‘the sex is just an added bonus.’

‘Right. So, how much do I earn?’ she asked, tearing her eyes away from Jen’s breasts. Damn, they were distracting.

‘We’ll leave the shoptalk till tomorrow, shall we? I want your full attention when we discuss terms.’

‘What makes you think I - ‘

‘Darling,’ Jen interrupted her. ‘You haven’t been able to look me in the face for longer than two seconds. Now undress and get on the bed.’

Sev had pulled her shirt over her head before she could even think about it. She narrowed her eyes at Jen, who was smirking triumphantly. ‘You could say _please_.’

‘I could,’ she agreed. ‘I won’t, though.’

‘Bossy little thing, aren’t you?’ Sev wriggled out of her skintight jeans and Jen’s eyebrows went up.

‘No underwear? Tart.’

‘Pot, kettle. I saw the way you dance. Or should I say _mate_?’ She put a knee onto the bed. On the other side, Jen mirrored her.

‘I’m not the shy type,’ Jen said. She crawled closer, wrapped an arm around Sev’s waist. ‘Maybe you’ve noticed.’

They kissed. Jen’s fingers drifted feather-light over her back, to her hips and down, stopping once again on the scar. She drew back. ‘You will tell me where you got this, eventually,’ she said softly.

Sev bit her lip. ‘But not tonight.’

‘Not tonight,’ Jen echoed. Respecting her boundaries, and wasn’t that odd after all those other lines she had crossed without hesitation?

Sev traced Jen’s mouth. ‘You don’t make sense.’

Jen smiled again. ‘I’ll take that as a compliment, shall I?’

And then, suddenly, Sev was on her back, Jen on all fours above her. ‘How the _hell_ did you - ‘

‘I’m also fast.’ She bent down and licked a straight line from the bottom of Sev’s breastbone to her throat. ‘And unpredictable,’ she murmured against Sev’s throat.

Sev put a hand on the small of her back. ‘And you like to be on top.’

Jen laughed. ‘Sweetie, I like a _lot_ of things.’ She went down, hot breath against Sev’s stomach.

Sev clutched at Jen’s shoulders. She’d never before _wanted_ someone with quite this intensity, all other people she’d shagged paled in comparison.

'We're going to play a game,' Jen said from somewhere in the vicinity of Sev's hipbone. 'It's called _how many different ways can I make you come in one night_. Doesn't that sound _fun_?'

Sev laughed, breathless, because _really_.

***

Sev was lying spread-eagled on the bed. She’d never felt so completely sated in her life. Everything was warm and fluffy and nice and not even the various bitemarks and aching muscles were enough to pull her from it. It was how she imagined being high felt, not a care in the world, just - _floating_.

Jen was rummaging around in the bathroom. Sev found she didn’t particularly care what Jen was doing, as long as she was allowed to stay in bed. But Jen wouldn’t kick her out now, would she? No, she had said something about _in the morning_. So it was all good.

Bare feet padded on the wooden floor. Sev rolled her head lazily and watched Jen approach. She stopped at the edge and gave Sev a strange, predatory look.

Sev closed her eyes. Tiredness was creeping up on her, and she didn’t want to start analysing Jen right now. Besides, she doubted she could do that even if she was awake and alert.

The bed dipped and Jen curled around Sev, an arm around her waist, her head in the crook of Sev’s shoulder.

It was probably the nicest way she had ever fallen asleep.

***

She woke up, rolled her head, and saw Jen traipsing around the room in her underwear. Sev blinked. Maybe she was still dreaming?

But then she moved and pain shot up her limbs and lower back and she groaned. Harsh reality it was.

Jen swivelled and smiled at her. ‘Bit sore?’

‘A bit, yeah.’ She sat up and stretched, joints popping. She hadn’t felt this worn out since uni and those damn competitions. ‘You mentioned terms?’

‘Already?’ Jen raised her eyebrows. ‘You’re awake enough for that?’

‘Morning person.’ She cracked her neck. ‘You want me to work for you? As what?’

Jen cocked her head, and then she crossed to the bed and sat down cross-legged. ‘A bodyguard, primarily. You know how to fight - Krav Maga, was it?’

‘And a black belt in Jiu Jitsu, yeah.’

‘And you’re astonishingly good with firearms, so that shouldn’t be a problem. The lawyering will come in handy as well. Apart from that...’ She waved her hand. ‘Anything that strikes my fancy.’

‘And what exactly is it you do? Sev asked slowly.

Jen grinned. ‘Darling, what don’t I do?’

‘Legal?’

‘ _Really_ not.’

She had suspected as much. But what the hell, Sev had never been that good at following rules anyway. ‘Okay. How much?’

‘Move in here and you get access to my bank accounts. Which means, as much as you want.’

It took a few seconds before those words sank in. Jen raised an eyebrow and watched her splutter. ‘You want me to _move in_ \- are you mental? We’ve known each other for - ‘

‘Three months.’

‘You following me around and breaking into my flat does not mean _knowing_.’

Jen rolled her eyes. ‘Give me one good reason why you shouldn’t move in here.’

‘Because I value my independence.’

‘So?’ Jen trailed a finger over Sev’s forearm. ‘It’s not like I’m going to chain you to the bed. You can have your own room, this place is large enough. And you can keep your own bank account, if you want, put some money in there, if it makes you feel more secure.’

‘I don’t -’ Sev said hoarsely.

Jen cocked her head. ‘Yes?’

‘I’ll consider it.’

‘Splendid.’ Jen threw her leg over Sev’s hips and kissed her, which would be all nice and well if she hadn’t just spent the entire night getting her brains fucked out.

Sev pulled her off by the scruff of her neck. ‘What, _again_? You’re bloody insatiable.’

‘Don’t tell me you can’t keep up,’ Jen said, with an adorable little pout.

Sev flipped them around and yanked Jen’s pants down. ‘Pro-tip,’ she growled. ‘Don’t challenge me.’

Jen arched up into Sev’s hand. ‘If it leads you to doing _this_ every time I might - ‘ She gasped as Sev pushed three fingers at once inside of her, no preparation or gentleness. She gaped like a goldfish, nails digging into Sev’s shoulders.

‘You might?’ Sev asked, leaning over Jen’s throat.

‘I might not follow that advice. _God_ , darling.’ She reached up and grabbed hold of Sev’s face, pulling her in for a savage kiss.

Nevermind that she was still sore, that her shoulder was aching, seeing Jen curse when she came, writhing beneath Sev’s weight, was very much worth it.

‘Just for the record,’ Sev said, while Jen was still panting. ‘You’re not paying me to fuck you.’

Jen’s eyes focused on Sev’s face, pupils huge. ‘No. No, that bit’s a... mm, an extra.’

‘Then I’m in.’ She leaned down and buried her nose beneath Jen’s jaw, taking in that amazing scent. Less perfume, more soap and shampoo, still intoxicating.

‘Good girl.’ Jen’s delicate little hand came up to rest on Sev’s head, fingers combing through her hair.

‘Yes, _boss_.’

***

Sev moved in the week after.

It didn’t make much sense, as far as life-changing decisions went. It went against everything she believed in, everything she was. Giving everything to a woman she barely knew, who was criminally insane besides? Sev must be as mad as Jen herself.

But she’d taken one good look at Jen the morning after, sweaty and smirking and devious and beautiful, and made her decision there and then. Fuck caution and common sense, she _wanted_ this. And if it meant giving up life as she knew it, well, it was hardly like that was such a great loss, was it?

So she had turned up on Monday, without warning, two heavy bags slung over her shoulders. Jen had opened the door and smiled, that understated private one Sev had only seen once or twice before, and had ushered Sev in with a kiss on her cheek. Bought and sold. If Jen had asked her then to sign a contract in her own blood she would have done it, no hesitation.

All or nothing. But then again she had always loved to gamble.


	4. Chapter 4

Jen tended to wake up early, leaving Sev to lounge about in bed while she picked her outfit and, in her own words, _put on her warpaint_.

Sev didn’t mind. It was fascinating, watching Jen transform from a tousle-haired puffy-eyed mouse of a woman to the vampy femme fatale she was when she went outside. Not always, though, sometimes it was jeans and t-shirts, sometimes it was a fifties-style dress, and sometimes - Sev’s personal favourite apart from the whole high femme thing - it was a sharp tailored suit.

Today she had fastened a suspender belt around her waist and she was now bent over backwards trying to fasten a clip to the top of her stocking.

‘That looks uncomfortable,’ Sev said lazily. She was still floating on a sleepy post-coital cloud, not paying too much attention.

‘Getting them on is, but it trumps tight crotches or itchy thighs.’ She stopped fiddling and came to bed, turning her backside to Sev.

She blinked. ‘Erm...’

‘Fastening, dear. You might as well make yourself useful.’

Sev blinked and tried to shake off some of the sleepiness. The fastening was straightforward enough, but she could see the difficulty in doing it backwards without looking. She brushed her thumb over the pale skin peeking out above the top of the stockings and watched in amusement as goosebumps formed.

“There,’ she said when she was finished. ‘So, is _personal dresser_ part of the job description now?’

Jen shrugged and sashayed to her wall-of-shoes at the other end of the room. ‘If you want. It’s not like I’m keeping track, darling.’ She picked a pair from the rack and slid her stockinged feet into five-inch high stripper heels, because obviously pretty footwear preceded basic things like _not breaking your ankles_.

It didn’t make sense. She was so clever on every other possible level, why would she be so stupid about her clothes?

‘Why do you wear those, anyway?’ Sev asked.

‘Hm?’ Jen spun around and went to her dressing table. It changed the way she walked, her back was straighter, her hips swung more.

‘Those heels.’

‘Why wouldn’t I?’ She plopped down on her chair and ran her fingers over the various pots and tubes and brushes spread out on the table.

'You can't run in heels,' Sev said slowly.

'That, my dear,' Jen said, fluffing a brush over her cheekbone, 'is rather the _point_.'  She met Sev’s eyes in the mirror, as if she was waiting for her to realise something.

Sev blinked, feeling a little out of her depth. ‘As long as I don’t have to wear them too, I suppose.’

‘Oh, but you’re going to,’ Jen said casually.

‘What?’ She sat up. Nothing had been said about clothing. True, Jen had made the occasional snide remark about her jeans or boots, but no prohibitions or orders had been given.

‘I think you’d look rather fetching in a pair of Jimmy Choos.’ She finished her eyeshadow and got out a bottle of nail polish.

’Yeah? Well, I don’t.’

‘Non-negotiable, sweetheart.’ She spread her hand out on the surface and dipped the brush into the bottle. ‘I really don’t see what the problem is.’ The tip of her tongue was sticking out from between her lips in concentration. It made her look rather adorable.

Sev shook her head. 'I prefer practical stuff, is all I'm saying,' she said, eyes on Jen's delicate fingers.

'It isn't about _practicality_ , it's about making an impression. The impression that you want other people to have of you. It's manipulation 101, it's all about appear- oh _damn_.' The little brush had slipped and the neat line of her nail smudged. Jen rubbed off the polish with an annoyed frown. 'See? No-one would take a woman with crooked nail polish seriously.'

'Need a hand?' Sev asked.

Jen looked up and arched a sceptical eyebrow. 'You?'

‘Marksman, remember?' Sev wiggled her fingers. 'You won't find steadier hands.'

'Well, I suppose it can do no harm to give it a try. Get over here.'

Orders again. From anyone else she would scoff, but she didn’t mind Jen. Hell, it even gave her a little thrill. Or maybe it was just that for once it were orders she could agree with.

She slid off the bed, pulled on a dressing gown, and went to kneel in front of Jen, raising her eyebrows in expectation. Jen offered her the bottle, smiling that inscrutable Mona Lisa smile.

Sev took hold of the small pale fingers and dipped the brush in the polish. It was a very dark colour, black with just a sheen of red, or maybe just a really dark ruby. It made Jen's already pale skin look even paler, but it suited her. It gave her gestures that extra edge.

The first layer went on perfectly, and Jen whistled through her teeth. 'You weren't lying about the steady hands, I see.'

 _I can't lie to you_ , Sev thought. She didn't say it out loud, she still had some pride left.

'I feel like I should do your hair next,' Jen said while Sev carefully painted her middle finger. 'Watch some chick flicks. Talk about boys.'

'Why should we do that?' She finished the last nail and carefully turned Jen's hand around, palm up. 'Boys are boring.' She bowed her head and pressed her lips to Jen's life line.

Jen lifted her hand, fingertips a delicate pressure underneath Sev's chin. She looked up at Jen's knowing smile. Bloody _hell_ , Jen had only left the bed twenty minutes ago and already Sev was panting for another go. It seemed that she spent all her time in Jen's vicinity in a constant haze of lust.

'Careful, don't smudge your nails,' Sev said, a little hoarse.

'That would be a shame.' She slowly licked her lips. Sev felt close to weeping. 'But there's still another hand, sweetie.'

Sev pulled back, took Jen's right hand and concentrated on the job. The nape of her neck tingled, Jen was watching her, she was sure of it.

'Do you know what this shade is called?' Jen asked.

'Black?'

Jen laughed. 'Darling, please. Show some imagination.'

Sev painted the last nail. 'It's going to be one of those ridiculous poncy names, isn't it? Angel Blood. Fuck Me Sideways.'

Jen held up her hand and admired Sev's handiwork. 'It's called _Wicked_.'

'Fitting.' She screwed the top back on, biting down on her want. If she could just nip off to the shower and –

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jen's foot, hooking around the back of Sev's thigh.

'We have a problem,' Jen said, smiling. It was a smile, Sev was learning, that meant _trouble_.

'We do?'

She pulled her foot closer, making Sev sit down on her heels. 'Yes. You see, I can't use my hands for quite a while, until the polish dries. But...' Her foot moved under Sev's dressing gown, coming to rest on her bare thigh, scratchy nylon against already tender skin. 'You seem to be needing something.'

'I don't need – '

'No need to pretend, darling.' She pushed against Sev's knee, forcing her legs open. 'I think it's charming.' She put her foot back down on the floor and leaned forward. 'Like a bitch in heat,' she whispered, and Sev's breath caught.

She leaned back again, hands motionless on the armrests, like a queen holding court. 'So the question is, what do we do about it? I mean, there's a whole chest of toys over there that we haven't even opened yet. Would you like that? Something _hard_ and _big_ inside of you, my finger on the remote?'

A bitch in heat indeed. She felt like she could come just listening to that voice. Her fingers curled into a fist.

'But no, that's too impersonal. At least, for now. Let's see... Ah, I know.'

Oh fuck. Sev swallowed and asked,  'You do?'

'I did tell you you were going to be my right hand, didn't I? So why don't we find out just how true that is? Touch yourself, Sev.'

She narrowed her eyes.  ' _What_?'

' _Now_ , precious, I don't have all day. Although...' She grinned. 'Actually I do. But I don’t fancy waiting right now. Hand. On. Your. Cunt. And take off that wretched dressing gown, I want to look.'

It took another few speechless seconds before she could fully process the order. She shrugged off the gown and tossed it out of the way, and hesitated.

Sex had never been about performance. It was just something she _did_. You flirted, you fucked, you came, you went. No games, no teasing. And even when it was just her, she never drew it out. It was always quick, almost efficient, businesslike. The idea of putting on a fucking _show..._

‘Well, Severine? Waiting for something?’

But never let it be said that she backed away from a challenge. She gritted her teeth and, feeling her cheeks heat up, put her hand between her legs.

Jen's nostrils flared. 'There. That wasn't so hard, was it? Two fingers inside of you now, please.'

Sev bit her lip and did as she was told with a little shiver. It wasn't like she was a prude, but dear god, wouldn't anyone tremble under those eyes? Jen was looking at her like a starving man at a banquet.

Besides, it wasn’t exactly comfortable. Jen was amazingly changeable when it came to sex, and this morning she had been rough, close to violent. Everything felt raw and tender. Didn’t mean Sev wasn’t enjoying herself, though. Even now her hips canted forwards automatically, pushing into her hand, eager for friction.

'How wet are you, Sev?' she murmured. 'Show me.'

She pulled her fingers back out with a little wince and held them out for inspection - pretty fucking wet, thank you very much. It might be embarrassing, how eager she was, but she would never _ever_ apologise for wanting sex. And Jen always seemed delighted by it. Like now, she grinned wide when she saw the glistening wetness, and then she leaned forward, and – not breaking eye contact – took them inside her mouth.

Sev closed her eyes. 'You goddamn fucking _tease_.'

Jen smirked and ran her tongue delicately over Sev's knuckles, and her breath hitched. Sev's free hand moved down almost of its own accord to relieve some of the tension, but a sharp prod of Jen's foot on her thigh stopped her. She released Sev's fingers with a last wet slide of her tongue and tsk'ed. 'No no, love, play by the rules.'

'What rules?' Sev asked. Her voice was shaking, dammit, but she couldn’t quite stop it.

'In a minute. Palms on your thighs and look at me.'

It was hard, meeting Jen’s eyes. She felt vulnerable, spread open, panting and shaking... And Jen was surveying her like a master would a potential slave. All that was missing was the fucking collar.

'Ah, you look lovely like that,' Jen purred. ‘You’re at your prettiest when you’re a little angry, darling, you really are. Now, you’re my right hand, remember? So you will only do what I tell you to. No taking initiative. Understood?’

‘I - Yes.'

'Good. Hands on your breasts.'

'Jen – '

'And no talking back. Do as you're _told_.' She licked her lips. 'Although noises are permitted.'

Sev clenched her jaw and palmed her breasts, thumb brushing her nipple.

This wasn’t the most outlandish thing they’d done in the last few weeks, not by far, but this felt different. She couldn’t help feeling exposed, and Jen staring at her, like she was a specimen under a microscope, was giving every movement and gesture extra weight.

And she still bore the traces of earlier. Even the slight brush of her fingers made her twitch in almost-pain, and judging by Jen's smirk, the glittering eyes...

'At the risk of sounding clichéd, my dear,' Jen said, ' _harder_.'

She bit her lip and pinched. The resulting pain almost made her close her eyes again, and Jen's smirk grew even wider.

'Alright, that'll do, before you _explode_ of tension... Put your fingers back inside of you. Two. Don't move them.'

She did, but god, it was hard to obey. Her thighs were trembling with the effort of not thrusting up, and her fingers were starting to shake as well. But she was fucking _soaked_ , her fingers slid inside easily enough. She clenched her jaw, tried not to move, not to give in to her increasing aching _need_.

‘Oh, it’s hard for you, isn’t it?’ Jen asked softly, eyes going over Sev’s face. She couldn’t look away now if she tried, Jen was _hypnotic_. ‘You want so-o much. You must be dying for touch, for movement. Aren’t you?’

‘Jen - ’

‘Bend your fingers for me.’

She did, almost without thinking, but the resulting spark of pleasure caught her by surprise and she almost toppled forward, throwing out her other hand at the last moment to steady herself against the chair. She looked up at Jen, who was looking down at her with a faint superior smile.

‘You do have another hand, don’t you, dear?’ Jen asked lazily.

‘Any - ‘ She pushed herself upright again, smirked at Jen even though she was burning with it, _god_. ‘Any specifications?’ she managed.

Jen laughed. ‘Oh, darling, you have _bite_ , don’t you?’ She put her hand back, fingers under Sev’s chin, thumb on her cheek. Light and careful, not enough and at the same time too much ‘cause _fuck_ , at least Jen was touching her now. ‘One finger. Light as you can.’

She took a deep breath and put her hand flat on her stomach, fingers sliding down, all the while keeping Jen's ruthless gaze. Even the slight touch of her fingertip made her gasp.

Jen bent down and brushed her lips against Sev’s mouth in something to light to be called a kiss. Sev moaned again. Almost there now, just a little –

Jen nipped at Sev’s bottom lip. 'Stop.'

The fucking goddamn sadistic _bitch_. It took all she had to stop moving, to put her shaking hand back on her stomach. To quench the tiny voice saying _why the hell should you listen to her?_

Jen leaned even closer so they were cheek to cheek, her mouth close to Sev’s ear, her scent overwhelming and too close. ‘Do you think you could come like this?’ she whispered. ‘Just by hearing my voice? Are you that desperate?’

She almost said _yes_. She tilted her head, blindly searching for Jen’s mouth, who only pulled back again. Jen leaned back, evidently waiting for something.

Sev met her eyes, mind muddled with want. What was she waiting for? Why didn’t she -

Ah. Games again, but there was a difference between pride and plain stupid stubbornness, and besides, Jen was perfectly capable of letting this drag on for hours.

‘Please,’ she begged, and Jen grinned in triumph.

'Fine. Put yourself out of your misery, dear heart.’ She leaned forward, as if to get a closer look.

The intensity of those eyes alone was almost enough, and then all it took was a harsh stroke of her fingers. Her body seized and pleasure finally crested, and she almost _screamed_. She kept her eyes open, though, kept staring at Jen. Partly out of defiance, but mostly because the way Jen looked at her did _things_ to Sev’s insides.

‘That was interesting,’ Jen said, once Sev had stopped panting. ‘Who could have guessed a simple good _wank_ could be so intense, hm?’

‘Yeah, well.’ Sev looked up at her through hooded eyes. ‘You make the ordinary things fun again, apparently.’

Jen laughed. Sev cocked her head and studied her. Now the fog of sex had stopped impairing her mind, she could see Jen wasn’t quite as unaffected as she was pretending to be. Cheeks flushed, pupils enlarged. Breathing too quick.

Jen caught her looking and clucked her tongue. ‘What is it?’

‘You look a little...excited,’ Sev said slowly. ‘And you still can’t use your hands.’

Jen wriggled her fingers. ‘Oh dear, what on _earth_ are we going to do about that?’

Sev sat up and put both her hands on Jen’s thighs. ‘I’m all for turn-about and fair play,’ she said, sliding her palms up Jen’s nylon-clad legs, fingering the elastic of the suspender straps. ‘That is, if you have no objections?’ She looked up Jen.

‘Not particularly, no,’ Jen said lazily.

Sev traced the delicate fabric of Jen’s knickers. ‘Are you very fond of these?’ She met Jen’s eyes again. Jen was smiling, challenging. She had always seemed so careful with her clothing.

Sev slid her fingers underneath the fabric just below Jen’s hipbone and pulled. All the lace and ribbon might look pretty, but it wasn’t very sturdy, and it tore easily in her hands.

Jen’s breath hitched. ‘Do you know how much those _cost_?’ she asked, doing a passable impression of _scandalised_.

‘You did say - ‘ Sev grabbed the fabric on Jen’s other hip and ripped that as well, ‘that you can afford everything.’ She pulled the ruined underwear from underneath Jen and tossed it carelessly over her shoulder. ‘You can survive a pair of torn knickers.’

‘That’s not the point,’ Jen said, but her breathing was becoming a little irregular.

Sev worked her hands under Jen’s arse and pulled her closer, almost dragging her off the chair. ‘Then what is?’ she asked, leaning her cheek against the inside of Jen’s thigh, just above the top of her stockings.

‘It’s - ‘ And then she shut up because Sev had put her mouth right below Jen’s pubic bone. She arched her hips up, trying to force her down, but Sev followed, refusing to go where she wanted it most, pubic hair tickling her nose.

Jen didn’t shave, and Sev kind of loved her for that. She always preferred the natural look, the musk, the feel, the _carnality_ of it. Over the last few years she’d gone down on one too many woman with a disturbingly neat strip of hair or a heart or even some fucking _initial_ , and she never found it anything but faintly ridiculous.

She dug her nails into Jen’s arse and Jen twitched in response, moving to take Sev’s head but stopping at the last moment, hands closing on empty air. And oh, it felt good to see her own frustration mirrored like that

‘Want something?’ Sev asked innocently.

‘Ah, revenge now, is it?’ Jen laughed.

‘I’m a quick learner.’ She licked her way down, watching Jen’s face, her struggle to keep control. When she slowly worked her tongue inside, Jen apparently gave up and brought her hand to her mouth, biting down on a knuckle.

‘Don’t - don’t get cocky,’ Jen gasped.

‘I like you like this.’ Sev pulled a hand from underneath Jen’s arse and drew her finger slowly up. ‘No hands means no interference.’

Jen hooked her leg around Sev’s waist and pushed her heel into Sev’s back. ‘Don’t get used to it.’

‘I’m never going to get used to any of this,’ Sev muttered. She traced a path up Jen’s leg, to the crease of her thigh, down through the neatly-trimmed pubic hair.

‘Good, that keeps things fre- _ah_.’

Sev gave Jen a sweet smile. She had pulled the skin taut, laying bare that tiny sensitive little nub. Jen had apparently literally bitten her tongue and was now watching Sev with dark, wide eyes.

No woman ever reacted the same to this. Sev had seen everything from loud ecstatic shouting to being pulled off with a curse, but so far Jen had seemed to fall more in the first category. She gave Jen another gauging look and flicked her tongue. Jen’s hips jerked up, seemingly out of their own accord, and she gave a loud moan.

Sev pulled her other hand from underneath Jen’s arse and held her hip, keeping her still. She shot Jen another look and lowered her mouth again, this time using her teeth.

‘Severine,’ Jen growled from above her.

‘Yes?’ She licked again, a wide light stroke, and Jen’s hips twitched in response.

‘Playing with fire, darling,’ Jen said. Her breath was coming up short, a slight tremor in her words. God, it was a thrill, seeing her fall apart like that.

‘Fine.’ She slid her hand up, palm flat against her stomach, just beneath the suspender belt. Holding her down as she opened her mouth wide, slid her lips down, licked up again. Surrounded by the scent of Jen, the taste of her, the sounds she made.

Jen tilted her hips up, breathing gone irregular. She had bitten down on her wrist in an attempt to keep quiet, or to keep from moving her hands. It was tempting, very tempting, to just pull back and watch what she would do when she was denied, just like Sev had been...

But on the other hand Jen was breathtakingly beautiful like this and she didn’t want to spoil that. She sucked, hard enough to know that it bordered on pain, but Jen seemed to like it because the muscles in her thighs spasmed and the breathy little moans turned into a long stream of curses. Sev kept her mouth close, letting Jen ride out the aftershocks, until she fell back, breathing hard.

Sev carefully put Jen’s leg down again and slid her foot back into her shoe. Like Cinderella, only the X-rated version. ‘Satisfied?’

‘Not nearly.’ Jen bared her teeth in a vicious little grin. ‘But it’ll do for the moment.’

‘Fabulous.’ Sev leaned aside, hooked her finger around Jen’s torn pants and held them up. It looked like something that could go straight on a cover of a Harlequin romance. _The Maiden Ravished_. Or _Debauched Lesbian Serial Killers_.

Jen was looking as well, the corner of her mouth twitching up. ‘No knickers it is, then,’ she said at last, and Sev burst out laughing.

‘You’re going to reenact Basic Instinct?’ Sev asked, smirking.

‘Oh, maybe, yes.’ Jen stood up and stretched. In her bra and stockings and suspenders there was something... something very _scandalous_ about her. Sex in heels. ‘It’s amazing how a man’s concentration simply _evaporates_ when he thinks he can spot a flash of cunt. Help me with my skirt, will you?’

Sev got up. ‘Sure you trust my hands near your arse right now?’

‘You’ll be able to contain yourself. Won’t you?’ She turned on her heel and threw her arms around Sev’s neck, pulling her down for a kiss. She must be able to taste herself on Sev’s lips, and wasn’t that an intriguing thought.

Jen pulled away first. ‘Skirt.’

‘Right.’ Sev blinked and turned. Jen’s clothes were already laid out on the chair, a charcoal jacket and skirt, cream blouse. It looked very conservative until Sev took the skirt and saw how short it was.

‘You’re going to flash your suspenders at any passer-by if you wear this,’ she said dubiously.

‘I _know_ , darling.’ She stepped into the skirt and let Sev pull it up. It fit perfectly, hugging the curve of her arse in a distinctly unprofessional way.

‘Is this another one of those impression things?’ Sev asked, doing up her zip. ‘You want people to know you’re, what? Not afraid of sexy underwear?’

‘Well, partly. And distraction, of course. If everyone is staring at your legs - ‘

‘No one is going to see you pull a knife from your bra.’

‘You’re starting to get the hang of this, aren’t you?’ Jen said approvingly. ‘There’s hope for you yet.’

‘I’m - ‘

The doorbell rang. Jen’s doorbell was this huge, resonating gong of a noise, which was a necessity in a house this big. It still made Sev jump every time it happened.

‘Go get the door, will you?’ Jen said imperiously.

‘Expecting someone?’

‘Mail, probably. Go on, don’t keep ‘em waiting.’

Sev pulled on her dressing gown and went downstairs. There was a young man standing at the door, holding a large packet. He turned promptly red as she opened the door. The skimpy robe? Or the smell of sex still hanging around her like perfume, or the love bite on her collarbone. Or maybe she was just exuding that indefinable air of _well-shagged_.

‘Yeah?’ she asked, arching an eyebrow.

He coughed and looked down. ‘Erm. I have a package for - for this address. Can you sign, please?’ He held out the clipboard, still staring resolutely at the ground.

Sev took the board, making the robe fall open a bit more. The kid sneaked a peak and turned even redder. ‘There you go,’ she said coolly.

‘Thanks.’ He juggled the pen and the clipboard, and then he handed over the package. It was a large oblong bag - suit? Or dress, something like that.

‘Waiting for something?’ she snapped as he just stood there, staring. He scarpered immediately and Sev rolled her eyes. Men, honestly. Jen had a point about that whole distraction business.

‘Package,’ she said as she entered the study. Jen was sitting at her desk, shirt on but unbuttoned. ‘Don’t you have enough clothes already?’

‘No such thing. And that one’s for you, actually.’ The earlier playfulness had mostly disappeared. Back to business, it seemed.

‘Since when do you buy me clothes?’

She didn’t answer, too busy rifling through several ledgers’ worth of documents, a concentrated frown on her face. Sev shrugged and zipped open the bag. Inside there was a jacket and trousers, hanging from a rod in the top of the bag.

‘I have suits, you know,’ Sev said, puzzled. ‘Quite a lot, actually.’

Jen didn’t look up. ‘Ye-es, but this one actually fits.’

‘My own stuff fits as well.’

‘Those are off-the-rack. Off-the-rack fits no one, that’s a fact.’

‘And why does it matter to you what I wear?’

Jen sighed and ran a hand over her face. ‘Because I need to project a certain image and you standing at my shoulder looking like a scarecrow in sackcloth doesn’t fit said image.’

Sev huffed. _‘_ You’re making me sound like an accessory.’

Jen glanced up at her and the corner of her mouth quirked up, a ghost of her usual flirtatious smile. ‘Don’t be absurd, darling. You’re far more than just an accessory. I consider you a _pet_ , at the very least.’

Sev flipped her the finger and disappeared to the bedroom. If Jen wanted to dress her like she was a Barbie doll, fine. At least it wasn’t a frilly skirt.

She put the bag on the bed and took the clothes out. The suit itself was light grey, and it seemed finer than her other suits. Softer, more supple. It _looked_ expensive, Jen had a point, this would send a message.

_Careful - rich person._

She shrugged the jacket on, zipped up her trousers, and turned to the mirror. It looked, it had to be said, rather gorgeous. And it fit perfectly as well, nothing of the tightness she associated with her suits. She turned her back to the mirror, looked over her shoulder. Looking good from all angles.

A small noise made her look up. Jen had turned up, soundless over the thick carpet in the hallway, and was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed. ‘Don’t tell me you don’t see the difference,’ she said.

‘I _feel_ the difference, mostly. It’s like this thing was made for me.’

Jen rolled her eyes and strolled into the room. ‘That’s because it _was_ , darling, keep up. I gave them your measurements.’

‘Right.’ She turned back to the mirror. ‘I’m not sure what’s the scariest thought, that you measured me up while I was sleeping, or that you just _know_ my exact size.’

‘Both?’ Jen came up behind her and put her hands on Jen’s hips, looking over her shoulder at the mirror. ‘Fancy that,’ she said, sounding pleased. ‘I’m intimidated just looking at you.’

Sev turned around. ‘No, you’re not.’

‘No,’ Jen agreed, ‘I’m not.’ She leaned out of the way just as Sev closed in for a kiss and ended up at her ear. ‘But others will be.’

‘Hmm.’ She leaned in and nuzzled Jen’s cheek. Powder and perfume again. ‘Still, it’s bloody impractical to fight in.’

‘I know.’ She stepped out of Sev’s embrace and went to the wardrobe. ‘I was tempted to buy you a leather catsuit, you know.’

Sev laughed. ‘That’s even more impractical. Leather doesn’t stretch.’

‘No. _Latex_ , on the other hand...’ She pulled out something from the closet.

‘You _haven’t_ ,’ Sev said incredulously.

‘Not yet, no.’ Jen glanced over her shoulder and winked. ‘Might still change my mind.’ She tossed the clothes onto the bed. ‘That’s for tonight.’

Dark cargo trousers, leather jacket, a tight t-shirt. Sort of the polar opposite of what she was wearing now. ‘What’s tonight?’

Jen went to a chest of drawers and pulled out what seemed like a leather belt. She held it out to Sev - too many straps for just a belt, so -

Shoulder holster. She had never seen one from up close before. ‘Ah. I think I can guess what’s tonight.’ She got out of her jacket and tried to strap the holster on. ‘So will you be wearing one of these as well?’

‘No-o.’ She came to Sev and batted her fumbling hands out of the way. ‘No, I hardly ever carry guns. I’ll be in the usual.’

Sev looked down at the pale delicate fingers tightening the strap. ‘I’d be happier if you had some kind of weapon too,’ she said.

‘Oh, darling.’ She gave one last pull and looked up. ‘Sometimes not carrying a weapon is far more threatening.’

‘I don’t - ‘

‘You said it yourself.’ Jen raised her eyebrows. ‘You can’t run in heels. So what does it say about someone, when they wear impractical shoes? When they’re unarmed?’

‘That they’re fucking stupid and deserve the death that’s coming to them,’ Sev said gruffly.

‘That’s one option. Come on, darling, don’t disappoint me. What’s the other?’

She looked at Jen’s little smile, her eyes, and thought, _oh_. ‘That...’ she started hesitantly. ‘That that person is so damn _sure_ of themselves that they don’t even consider the possibility of having to run.’

Jen’s smile grew. ‘I _knew_ you weren’t stupid.’

‘It’s swaggering,’ Sev said, in awe. ‘That’s what this is, isn’t it? _I’m not afraid of you_.’ She reached out, ran her hand over Jen’s cheek.

‘Exactly.’

‘But - But what if it doesn’t work? What if you do need to fight?’

‘Well, I actually need to correct you, darling,’ Jen said, closing her fingers around Sev’s wrist. ‘I won’t be unarmed. I’ll have my weapon with me.’

‘Yeah?’ Sev asked softly, leaning in closer.

Jen smiled. ‘Yes. I have you.’ She locked her other hand behind Sev’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

‘You have me,’ Sev agreed between kisses, sliding her hand over Jen’s back. Jen laughed and dug her nails into Sev’s neck, and Sev pulled her closer, fitting her hips snugly against Jen’s.

There were worse things in the world than belonging to Jen.


End file.
